


Smudges

by Starlight_fallen



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flufftober 2020, Letters through the ages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_fallen/pseuds/Starlight_fallen
Summary: This is for Giucorreias’s Flufftober prompts. Today's prompt is Ink!This is a small collection of letters between our husbands starting in Rome 41AD, with extra scenes of my own creation that will build on in later prompts.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Smudges

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Ink
> 
> Today’s prompt is ink. And my mind went about 40 different directions about this. But I decided to go with a Letters Through the Ages idea. 
> 
> Starting in Rome, Crowley and Aziraphale wrote each other often. This is a collection of their letters, back and forth. This is an established relationship one-shot. Crowley and Aziraphale have been together romantically since just after The Flood, which I will have a story written for a later prompt. 
> 
> Aziraphale’s letters will be italicized and Crowley’s will be bold.

41AD

_You know you didn’t have to be snappy at me. I was just trying to spark up conversation after almost 8 years of silence from you. I had no control over Yehsua’s fate, you know I’m not consulted on policy decisions._

**_I know, it’s just been a very frustrating time. Humans can be the very worst or the very best and honestly, it’s exhausting sometimes._ **

_I hope that you’re okay. It’s been a stressful century but it will get better, especially with Caligula now gone. Although, it does break my heart that his daughter was punished for his crimes too._

**_Wait! His daughter? She was barely 2 years old, how could they kill a child when she hasn’t even done anything!_ **

_Oh, Crowley. I know how protective you are of children, I don’t agree or condone it, but they said something about stopping the madness from passing down to her._

**_Sometimes I wonder if humans can be worth it._ **

537 AD

_Dearest Crowley,_

_I am so sorry for how our last meeting went. The idea isn’t a bad one, per se, but definitely a risky one. You are right though, I miss my husband. This would definitely give us more time together, but is it worth the risk?_

_Forever yours,_

_Angel_

**_Angel,_ **

**_You are always worth the risk. You’ve been worth the risk to me for the last 3500 years, you’ll be worth the risk for the next 3500 years and beyond._ **

**_Consider it, my angel._ **

_But what if we’re found out? You survive Hell daily, but can you survive Heaven? You might be willing to, but I’m unsure if I’m able to._

_Give me some time to mull it over and I will let you know._

**_I will give you all the time, angel._ **

1314 AD

_Dearest,_

_We have to be more careful. That was too close a call and makes me second-guess this Arrangement._

**_Angel,_ **

**_You’re worried for nothing. But if you want, we can avoid using names. I guess it’s better that he think you with a human over a demon, right?_ **

_Please don’t be like this. I just want you safe._

**_I know._ **

1601 AD

**_Angel,_ **

**_You know I hate the gloomy ones. Why can’t we go to one of his funny ones?_ **

_Dearheart,_

_None of his funny ones will be playing before one of us has to go to Edinburgh and I would really love to see you again before one of us is in the Scottish Highlands for the next fortnight._

_I promise the next funny one, we will be the first there to see it._

**_This one might have been on me, angel, but you still owe me for it. I want a proper night together when you come home. London is simply lonely without you here._ **

**_I miss you._ **

_I miss you too._

1793 AD

_Dearhreart,_

_I know you said not to thank you, so I won’t, but I really did appreciate the crepes after your daring escapades.You really can’t get that kind of flavour anywhere except Paris._

**_Just stay home, angel._ **

_Oh dear, are you cross with me?_

**_What the bloody heaven do you think? You went without even thinking and if it weren’t for our bond, I could have lost you!_ **

_Dear,_

_I’m sorry._

**_Just stay home, angel. Please._ **

1862 AD

_Can’t you understand why I said no? The thought that you want to leave so badly, that you’d ask me for a suicide pill, wouldn’t you be scared too? Please answer this letter, let me know you’re okay. Please, my love?_

_Dear? It’s been several weeks and no response. I know you’re mad at me, but I need to know you’re doing well. If I could back and be calmer, I would, but I can’t, so the only thing I can do is try to make it right in this moment and forward. Its worrying me near discorporation to not hear from you. Please answer me, just to tell me you’re alive._

_Please answer me._

_Crowley. I’m scared._

_I’m so sorry._

_Please forgive me._

1915 AD

_I know you’re still mad at me, but love, this is horrible._ _I wish you were here._ _No, no I don’t. This is worse than the 14th century._

_It’s been painful without you, I just hope you know I’m still here, still waiting for you to come back home._

1933 AD

_Dearheart,_

_I am so glad you’re not here to witness this. I thought after the Great War (that’s what it’s being called) that things would be okay and smooth for at least a century. Yet, somehow they managed to crash the stock market in America and so I’ve been over here for the last 3 years trying to help. I’ve witnessed parents selling their children because they can’t afford to feed them. I’ve been limited as to what I’m allowed to do. It’s all around unfair._

_I miss you more and more every day._

1941 AD

**_Why is it that every time you manage to get yourself into some stupid situation, I have to come get you out of it?_ **

_I’ve missed you too, my love._

(If nobody was around to hear the “Ngk” that left Crowley’s lips at the response, well who are we to judge?)

1967 AD

**_You were talking about my driving, right? Almost 5000 years together and I ‘go too fast for you’? What the Heaven, Aziraphale? You spent 105 years making it clear how you felt, without even listening to me, and then you go and say something like that?_ **

**_Angel?_ **

**_Talk to me._ **

**_Please?_ **

_I just need some time, dear. I love you._

_________________________

After the apoca-wasn’t, Crowley was helping Aziraphale take stock in his newly restored, thanks to the lovely Anti-Christ, bookshop, when he stumbled across a book that had no title.

“Hey, angel, what book is this?” Crowley asked, holding up the leather-bound item.

Aziraphale poked his head around a nearby bookshelf and the grin that split his face was radiate.

“Open it, carefully though.” Aziraphale said, almost skipping over to the demon.

The ink looked perfectly preserved in each letter, including the blots and drips from quills before pens were a thing.

Crowley flipped through the small book, seeing all of his letters to his husband throughout the ages. He ran his fingers across the ink for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers and a small, ornate box appeared between them.

Opening the box, Aziraphale’s eyes watered as he realized Crowley had all of his letters too. Including the ones from the 79 years that Crowley was asleep after their fight about Holy Water.

Bending down, Aziraphale kissed Crowley. “I love you more than crepes and cocoa.”

“I love you more than plants and stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little weird that I started the letters 3000 years AFTER they supposedly got together in my story, but I have a prompt for later this month that I'm going to build on that. 
> 
> I know the Letters through the ages thing is a trope thats been done a billion times before, but let me just add my crappy try at it lol. 
> 
> I hope you guys did enjoy it at least a little bit though!


End file.
